A New Face
by Bi-Winning
Summary: A new human has come to OOO from the far reaches of space, who befriends the creatures here and becomes good friends with Finn and Jake. First Fanfic, please give me your honest review. No Flames please.Rated M for cursing and sexual references.I don't own Adventure Time.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum in her lab, testing formulas which could protect the candy citizens. Finn and Jake were next to her, handing her ingredients for each potion.

"Finn, hand me the ladybug wings. Jake, give me the tiger sweat", said the monarch.

"Here ya go", they both said after handing said ingredients.

"Thanks, it was very considerate of you two to help me; these potions could help protect my people, as each will likely raise the IQ of a citizen by at least 40."

"No prob, PB. ", Finn said as he walked over to the window.

While gazing at the vast land of OOO, Finn saw something peculiar out of the corner of his eye. It was a bright streak that was at a high velocity moving closer and closer to the Candy Kingdom.

"Yo, princess, do shooting stars happen during the day?" inquired Finn.

The princess quickly walked over to the window and saw the streak of fire.

"My goodness, It's a meteor! Get to the Candy anti-air cannons" Said Bubblegum as she quickly scurried away.

"Wait, why is it slowing down?"

As the meteor slowed down, it could clearly be seen that it was actually a large cube made of steel that was firing stabilization boosters to slow down.

"It might be an alien craft, lets investigate it" The princess said as she called the Morrow.

Finn, Jake and PB leapt on to the Morrow which was on the roof of the palace and flew closer to the meteor.

The cube eventually reached the ground at a speed of about 12 miles per hour. It landed on the edge of the Grasslands, about 12 miles from the Candy Kingdom. The cube then unfolded to reveal a beautiful ceramic house that had to be at least 2500 square feet large. A man in a pre- mushroom war army vest and pants with a mask of a skull's face and professional sunglasses walked out through the front door and checked around the house, presumably to look for damages.

The man nodded satisfactorily and looked towards the sky, and was surprised to see a giant eagle with 3 passengers on it descending onto his location.

The man decided to be wary and keep one hand near his pistol, but the other waving politely at the crew, who shortly landed about 20 feet away from him.

"Good morning, are you the new creatures that live on this Earth?" The man asked.

Princess Bubblegum was surprised slightly, both at the kindness this alien showed and his use of the old word "Earth".

"There are many different creatures that inhabit this world. Might I ask, who and what are you?", asked Bubblegum.

"My name is Silas Riles, but you can call me Silas, or my code name "Spectre". I am an immortal human being who lived on this Earth a millennium ago.", replied Silas.

"Wait, you're a human? I thought they were extinct after the Great Mushroom war!", yelled Finn.

"Firstly, there are many more humans that exist then you may think, second, what is the Great Mushroom War?"

"You know the war that left a large crater in OOO and drove humans to extinction?"

"Oh, that must be the folklore that these new organisms adapted. No, friend that was not the reason there is a hole in the Earth or why humans left."

"If you wish to speak of history, please come into my house and we may speak while having refreshments.", added Riles.

"I cannot stick around; I am supposed to give a speech to my people at the moment" Said Bubblegum while boarding the Marrow.

"No problem, you should help your kingdom", said Silas.

Bubblegum waved and then flew off to the Candy Kingdom.

"Please come in, gentlemen", stated Riles as he walked in to his house and invitingly let them in.

"One moment, I will just get into some other clothes, please proceed to my living room.", Said Silas as he walked up the stairs to his master bedroom.

Finn and Jake walked into the living room which was accompanied by a white leather couch, several paintings and pictures of other human beings, the largest and most incredible TV they had ever seen which was accompanied by a DVR and several game systems, several cabinets filled with very large books and other small trinkets, a fan on the top of the ceiling with a light and a coffee table with smaller tables beside it.

"Ey, Finn, do you trust this guy?" inquired Jake.

"Why not? He seems cool. Plus, he might have information about my species and the planet 1000 years ago.", Replied Finn.

"Alright but don't stray your hand too far from your sword (he has just his Finn sword in this fic)."

5 minutes later, Silas came back in a green camo T-shirt and khaki shorts. He also held a large plate of refreshments which included tea, iced tea, lemonade, wine, several sodas, a glass bowl of cookies and macarons and three wine glasses along with 3 tea cups. Silas placed the food and drinks on the coffee table and sat in a chair opposite of the couch.

"Please take a few cookies and pour yourself a beverage while I tell you why humans left Earth" said Silas.


	2. Escape Plan

A/N: The following follows the plot of Cod Ghosts: Extinction mode. I don't own COD either.

"Back in the year 2047, the world was at its finest. A war had recently ended, technology was incredible, endless resources (solar, wind, bullshit, etc.) were what were mainly used and several worldwide treaties were being written." Said Silas.

"But then, there was a fateful day in an old province called Colorado. The sky was recently very red, although that was common considering that that was a region of tornados. Eventually, a huge meteor crashed into the earth that made a crater about 40 miles large. And that, was when the carnage started" Narrated Silas.

"Aliens sprang out of the crater and slaughtered the neighboring households. Colorado was lost. Eventually they sent a 4-man team to destroy hives and the master hive with a nuke. I was in that group; we had to use thousands of bullets, dozens of explosives, slaughtering about a thousand of them. We armed the nuke and got out of there, which destroyed the master hive." added Silas.

"Eventually they took over a research facility, which we took back; they took over an aircraft carrier, which we took back. After some time, two space shuttles were built to take off and save a few select scientists and soldiers. I was chosen to board one, considering how many missions I had been on to kill the aliens. But before I boarded one, one of the intelligent aliens, called an ancestor, hovered over to me and grabbed me by the neck. I feared for my life, but knowing I was a soldier, I remained calm and waited for the inevitable."

"Then something peculiar happened, he spoke to me in an ancient language which I could somehow understand. He said "Hmmm, perhaps you are different; perhaps you are stronger, braver and better than the others. Receive my gift of immortality from age." I was enveloped in a powerful blue energy and felt like I was immune to everything."

"He disappeared, and I boarded the shuttle. We were able to travel far and eventually reached a far off series of rocks, called the Kuiper belt, which is where the new settlements were constructed. And after a few centuries, we developed an extremely large bomb which we used to fire at the earth, killing the aliens and creating the giant crater. All of the other humans moved on to other star systems because the earth now has radiation from the bomb, but my curiosity took my heart back here, and I don't regret it."

Finn and Jake looked amazed at the story Silas told them.

"That- that's incredible, Spectre." Was all Finn could say.

"I'm terribly sorry, Silas but I need to get to my wife Lady Rainicorn and help out with our kids." Jake said as he got up.

"No problem, Finn do you wanna see my badass weapons cache?" Asked Silas.

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Finn.

"Alrighty, let's go!"

Jake waved goodbye and stretched through the window and off to Lady's house.

Finn and Silas walked upstairs to a hallway with 2 doors on the left and one at the end. Silas walked up to the wall on the right and whispered "Defense, salvation and greatness".

The wall folded away to reveal a large room about 50 square meters large with weapon racks in aisles and on walls.

"Oh...My…Glob." Finn said while gazing upon the walls filled with sniper rifles, marksman rifles, assault rifles, submachine guns, Combat knives, light machine guns, Rocket launchers, riot shields, shield generators, Armor vests, grenades, tomahawks, claymores, bouncing betties and a whole other bunch of shit he didn't recognize.

"Pretty cool ain't it?"

"This is incredible!"

"Usable in almost any situation. Want to see 'em tested?"

"Nah, according to PB, there is a fight in the arena at Wizard City, and I want to see it, but you need to be a mage to enter the city"

"Well maybe I can help you with that, let's go to the entrance and I'll deal with the guards. You got a disguise?"

"Yeah, at my treehouse"

"Then let's go" Silas said while walking out of the armory with some new Clothes and some trinkets.

The pair walked off towards Wizard City, stopping at the treehouse to get the disguise. After roughly 30 minutes, they reached the entrance to wizard city.

"Halt! Wizards on-"The two guards said before being shot by Silas.

"What the hey, man! Why'd you kill them?!"

"Don't worry, Finn, it was just a sleep dart"

"Oh, ok then. What are you going to do for a disguise?"

"This" Silas said as he pressed few buttons on laptop that he seemed to pull out of his vest. Next thing you know, Silas now looked like a classic necromancer.

"Hmm, okay then"

Silas and Finn walked into the city and watched the four-hour long arena fight. Afterwards they left the stadium and were stopped when they were at the exit.

"Halt! We know you are not true wizards! Prepare to become a flower! Bizmo bap relit-"

"What do we do now, Silas?!" Finn said anxiously.

"Clearly you have never heard of an escape plan" Silas said smugly.

Silas then pulled out the minigun he was carrying on his back, removing his disguise and mowed down the 5 wizards with a hail of bullets.

"Get to the entrance! I'll keep us covered!" Silas shouted.

The two were then sprinting to the exit of the city, with Finn cutting down the foes in front and Silas mowing down the targets on the sides and behind them. They were gaining ground and were nearly at the exit, which was guarded by many, many wizards.

"Ain't nobody got time for that!" Said Silas as he threw a C4 at the crowd and detonated it.

Eventually, they ran through and panted when they were out of range and sight.

"Well, in one day you've managed to piss off the entire Kingdom of Wizards."

"Well, they were dicks" replied Silas. "Besides, I have the power to destroy their entire City; after all, I do have extremely powerful weapons in orbit around the planet."

Silas decided to leave for now and bid adieu to Finn. It was sunset, so he decided to get some sleep.

At 3 in the morning, Silas heard a deafening chant outside his house.

"WHAT?! IT'S BLOODY 3 IN THE MORNING!"

"Silas Riles! By order of the Grand Master Wizard, you are ordered to be banished from this planet."

Silas took out his laptop and had a program loaded up.

"Trust me, you really do not want to do this, wizards"

"We shall! You must leave!"

Silas tapped the screen on a button that said Fire.

"You should have left while you had the chance" Silas said smugly.

3 seconds later, the missile touched down and turned the angry wizard crowd into ash.

"Welp. I'm going back to sleep"


	3. A Short War And Another New Face

Several months had passed since the incident at Wizard city. Silas Riles had made friends with most of the kingdoms in OOO (except for the Wizards of course), but they kept wary as they knew of his power.

Silas was doing target practice with sniper rifles on targets that were nearly miles away, yet he hit a bullseye every time.

"SILAS!" yelled Princess Bubblegum as she swooped down on the Marrow.

"Good afternoon, princess. What seems to be the trouble?" asked Silas.

"We need your help! The fire kingdom has waged war on us!"

"Oh? And why should I help you and not them."

"Because the evil ruler Flame King has risen to power again."

"That son of a bitch. Take me to your battle planning station and I'll try to figure out how I can help you."

"Thank you, Silas."

Silas hopped on the Marrow and they flew to the palace.

Silas looked at the enemy's predicted battle plan made by the scouts and spies; which showed that a main force named Kilo Six would be the first line of attacks. Afterwards, an attack on the Candy Kingdom's rear forces would accompany Kilo Six which will ultimately destroy the Candy's defending force.

"I have an idea. Colonel, do you have the coordinates to the camp of the squad that will flank us?" asked Silas.

Colonel handed Silas the coordinates to the camp.

Silas observed the map and pulled out a laptop from his vest and opened it.

"This is Spectre to Overseer; please confirm your presence, over."

"Inspecting. Scorpion detected. Welcome back Silas "Spectre" Riles, please state your request."

"I need immediate construction of a nitrogen-based bomb capable of destroying fire elementals."

"Checking probability. Confirming missile. Estimated completion: 9 days. Impact size: 3 mile diameter. Chance of eliminating specified target: 98%. After effects: Reduce environmental temperature by 62o Celsius for… 7 hours. Please confirm or change properties."

"Confirm this missile and start building it immediately. Also, send down juggernaut armor type 4."

"Missile confirmed. Sending armor. Armor impact to surface in 7 seconds."

"Log out"

"Signing off"

"So what are you gonna do?" asked PB.

"Well, since the first fight is tomorrow, I am going to eliminate the flanking team but make it seem like everything is normal." Silas said while walking out side and putting on his armor.

Silas stepped back inside in his armor, and it was the most bizarre thing the princess had ever seen.

Silas caught the wide eyes looking at him and nodded.

"Impressive, ain't it? It's based off a movie I saw a thousand years ago called Predator (Just imagine he is in the predator armor that predator wears). Well, I am going to kill them now. I'll message you when it's done."

 **Later, when it was nighttime**

Silas saw the camp in the distance, so he climbed a tree to spot a way in.

There were 2 lookouts. Really? Just two? Silas pulled out two silenced sniper rifles and aligned them to take them both out at the same time. Silas took the shot and killed them both.

"I guess you could call that a *puts sunglasses on* MLG noscope."

Annnnnyway, Silas walked in to each of the soldiers camps and stabbed them in the heart. Killing them all must have taken at least 40 minutes. Finally he walked into the tent with the Corporal. Silas stabbed him in the heart, assumed a disguise of him and picked up the short wave radio communicator on the desk.

"This is flanking team to Kilo Six, our equipment is malfunctioning, communication unlikely tomorrow, however we will still approach in the same plan as you have stated." Silas said in the corporal's voice.

"Roger that, Bravo Six. Signing out."

Silas put down the radio and took out his laptop to message PB that the flanking team is down. Silas then opened the comms to his satellite and sent down some good things for the fight tomorrow. He then walked to his home.

 **One day later…**

Silas was at the front lines and awaiting the enemy.

"Now seems good. Overseer, send down what I ordered last night."

"Roger that."

10 seconds later, Silas saw a line of automated mechs and one piloted mech to destroy the enemy, outfitted with a liquid nitrogen sprayer instead of a flame thrower, bullets at subzero temperature. And rockets infused with nitrogen. Each mech was about the height of a small building and were about 10 feet wide.

5 seconds after that, Silas saw the drones he had sent which were each about the size of a TV that were fitted just with subzero bullets.

"This should destroy them" Silas thought.

After about an hour, the fire soldiers were on the horizon, giving Silas the signal to get in his mech.

"MECHS! Aim at their battalion with your rockets and fire!" Silas shouted.

After the assault, Silas could barely see the force and wondered why.

"Wait a second. Are they already retreating?" He thought.

It then occurred to Silas, that he was so overpowered, he could win this war by himself.

"DRONES AND MECHS! MOVE FORWARD!"

One by one, the battalions fell until finally, when they reached the fire kingdom.

"Mechs and drones! Standby!"

Silas walked into the palace in his mech and walked up to the Flame King on his throne.

Without saying a word, Silas made his mech take out the Flame King's still pulsating heart, extinguished it and then crushed it. The flame king was no more.

Silas then freed Flame Princess and commanded the mechs and drones to return to the orbital station .Afterwards, he walked back to the Candy Palace and received multiple medals of Honor.

When Silas was about to return home, PB stopped him.

"Silas, while you won the war, I accidentally found a parallel universe to ours and all of the people there came to our universe. Would you like to meet a few of them?" asked Bubblegum.

"Sure, why not?" Silas replied as he changed into a shirt and khakis.

Silas was introduced to mostly everyone, whom happened to be Prince Gumball, Fionna, Cake, Flame Prince Marshal Lee and many, many more.

But then, Silas saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. A female that looked so much like him whom also wore a mask, Silas simply had to introduce himself to her. Silas walked up to her.

"Good evening" Silas said, with a slight but undetectable nervousness.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." she replied with a slight tone of surprise at the very similar looking man.

"My name is Silas "Spectre" Riles. Who might you be?"

"I am Simone "Ghost" Riley."

"Would like to walk outside, away from this noise with me?"

"That sounds lovely"

Silas and Simone walked for an hour on the grassy fields, talking about their lives and past experiences. They then sat down and looked at each other as they both took of their sunglasses and looked into each other's eyes. Silas had a beautiful sky-blue color while Simone had an astonishing orange pair of eyes, which was quite rare. Gravity seemed to be dragging them closer together until eventually they simultaneously pulled back their masks and drew into a long, deep, passionate kiss.

It continued for at least 4 minutes until they pulled back for air.

Silas was attempting to comprehend what had just occurred. Simone was just astounded that they had done that.

"Wow….just wow." Silas whispered.

Simone was the first to be comprehensive, and said "Well… I guess we should be going home… since I can't go back to my universe, may I stay at your place?"

"Sure thing."

They put their masks back on and went to Silas' place and slept on Silas's bed, cuddling.


End file.
